


【佐鳴】 Your long life with me – 上

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	【佐鳴】 Your long life with me – 上

算是我每次看到一堆万圣节梗脑洞大开的故事*

吸血鬼佐 x 神父鸣*  
年差百岁注意*

01.

神父大人带着他老师给了的一个像是二手摊贩买回来的银白十字架，就此去挖坟。

是的漩涡鸣人，是自来也神父从外面带回来的小婴儿，据说是他以前学生的孩子，从小养在修道院旁边，从一个孤儿身份到现在也是个二十的有为男修士了。  
虽说自来也神父是个神父，但是在地窖喝酒，还有另一个身份是小黄文写手样样都来，现在更是把一屁股神父该做的事情都交给鸣人，自己逍遥去了。  
神父可是一个非常高阶的职位，而小镇里头的神父，上至圣洗、告解、婚配，下至修水管、找宠物到除鬼。  
至于驱魔这个东西鸣人是个屁都没跟他师父学到，他跟师父说他怕鬼要如何驱鬼，师傅说不用怕，你被他弄死了还有机会变鬼在打他一次。

……好喔谢了。

鸣人战战兢兢，来到了他们小镇后山一片人烟稀少的墓地，他满脑子就想着愿神保佑他没有要来打扰这里的任何一个生灵，只是最近村民们都发现这附近有怪声，身为这个镇最靠近神的人，唯一的一位神父，他只好硬着头皮上阵。

鸣人绕着坟墓周围走了一小半圈，在这阴暗又湿冷的地方，唯一的光线来自皎洁的月亮，正当他觉得好了好了真的没什么事情要回去交差时，他视线之中有一片黑影瞬移了。

“呜哇啊啊啊——！”  
“好饿。”  
“……嗯？”

鸣人把项链一端只有半个手掌大小的十字架举高，他面前占了一个黑影，在一片漆黑之中勉强可以跟树影区别，只是在一片黑暗之下唯有他的双眼反映着血红。

“愿神保佑，十字架在此啊啊啊！”

吸血鬼的末代，宇智波佐助，前些日子被偷袭，一直在这附近养伤，其实吸血鬼有分两派，一种分为不分青红皂白饿了就咬人吸血的狂派，再来则是像宇智波佐助这种理性派，过着与世无争不吸人血的生活，一方面是，这位后裔，是一个极端的洁癖。  
但被偷袭后受的重伤让他也不得不屈服，之前在林子里勉强抓点小动物放血来喝，现在因为力量的缺乏，而在此时竟然有个手无寸铁，喔，拿着一个破铜烂铁小十字架的男人闯入佐助的狩猎范围，基本上等于健康新鲜的血液，宇智波佐助是真的饿晕了。

“我不怕这种东西。”

鸣人还期待着这东西应该要在对付魔物的时候散发出圣洁的光芒，让他可以继续帅气的大吼退下吧妖魔鬼怪，呜呜呜果然便宜没好货啊！  
而佐助已经饿到不耐烦了，他看这人僵硬的举止，脸上丰富的表情是佐助从来没有见过的，佐助眼前这个小神父的身影逐渐模糊，隐约是个血袋的样子，他抓住了血袋，对准血袋上方的口子一吸——  
鸣人吓歪了，这个黑影竟然有手，还抓住了他的肩膀，他们靠得非常近他现在看清了这个不明物体的脸，是一个脸色相当苍白的男士，啊啊啊是鬼，在被吓到模糊的同时鸣人脑子里还闪过这鬼挺帅的想法。  
而这位男士竟然直接趴拉下他的领口，对准他的脖颈一咬。

漩涡鸣人华丽地晕了过去。

血袋的口子从自己嘴边滑开了，佐助才凛然，他怀中抱着的不再是血袋，而是一位晕过去的神父，佐助看着神父的脖子已经有他吸过血两个小小的口子，他身为理性的吸血族，他向来很节制的，通常吸个几口补充力气就不喝了。  
只是这个人类的血……好好喝，宇智波佐助不想承认但是这血真是该死的甜美。

佐助一边抱着怀中的神父，不敢再去看血袋的吸口……他的意思是神父的脖子，他一边逐渐感觉到身体的气力随着吞下去的血液一点一滴的回复，宇智波佐助在月色下露出他的獠牙，紧了紧怀中的人，觉得如获至宝。

02.

漩涡鸣人隔天是被阳光唤醒，一个用力从躺尸的状态下挺身，四处看了看，发现自己是在离小镇入口不远的林子里，他躺在一片干枯的落叶之中，让他不至于被早晨的朝露弄湿身子，心想谁这么好心，脑海里马上循环播放了昨日在坟墓旁，那鬼阴森森的脸，还有一点帅，不对谁叫你看颜值了！  
太可怕了以为他要杀我，鸣人心有余悸，忍不住又胡思乱想难道我有圣光护体，所以鬼放我回来了？

鸣人懵逼的走回小镇，还被镇上老奶奶跟一帮三姑六婆围住。

“漩涡神父呀，感谢主，您平安无事！”

鸣人接受了这些婆婆妈妈们的祝福与祷告，还附赠了几个太太捏捏他的肩膀拍拍他的腰什么的。  
于是漩涡神父又是度过与人祷告，帮人搭把手，相当平和的一天。  
直到神父晚上洗完澡在他房间里看到了不属于自己的影子。

“噫！”  
“是我。”

一名男子的声音在他的房间里头散开，鸣人吓得往前跳了一步，转过头来看向声音的源头。  
是一名黑发黑眼的青年，鸣人伸出手防御，仔细端详着眼前的人，他房间里暖色的灯光让他脸色没有那么苍白了，但是身上散发出来生冷的气息让鸣人判断他并非活物。  
这人穿得西装革履，一双擦得黑亮的皮鞋，有着如古罗马雕像一般的完美容颜，慑人心魄的黑眸，还有一件相当突兀的高领斗篷。  
鸣人瞪大双眼，在他们这时代魔物有很多，他小时候也被这些有趣的故事奇谈吸引，偏偏他师父跟他说这些有什么，成人小说才是真谛。

“你、你是吸血鬼吗？”  
“……是。”

鸣人战战兢兢地问了，而对方竟然毫不避讳，他好歹表面上也是个神父呀！他只好又在他脖子上掏了掏，拿着那个小小的十字架挡在两人中间，佐助面无表情地伸出两只苍白修长的食指，捏住了那个十字架项链的上方下方，一压，那个十字架就被他捏得粉碎。

“我说了，我不怕这个。”

佐助见鸣人面有菜色，都快退到房间的一角了，佐助心里踌躇了一下他确实要来找这个人，但是从小就不太会与人接触的血族是他面对这个情况他不知道该说什么才好，他要礼貌的说我需要你的血，还是他就需要像霸道总裁一样直接上来就吸血。

“你是来吸我的血的？”  
“……”

鸣人反射性地摸了摸脖颈，刚才洗澡的时候他也发现了，水流过去这两个小伤口有些痒痒的，这位先生既然不是来杀他的那便是来吸血的。

“我昨天被咬了那我现在是吸血鬼了吗？”  
“……不是。”

佐助觉得这位神父的反射弧也太长了，如果理论被咬到就变成吸血鬼的话，不出几年全世界都是吸血鬼了，但佐助没有多作解释。他解开了自己的斗篷，然后脱掉西装跟衬衫。  
看到了吸血鬼先生苍白的胸肌让鸣人瞪大眼睛，等等这位一言不合就宽衣解带的先生！才想出声阻止，就发现吸血鬼先生露出了他背上一个超级大的伤口。  
伤口触目惊心，鸣人是神父很多人来跟他一起祷告祈求身上的伤口病痛痊愈，但是他还没有看过这样可怕的伤口。

“先生您还好吗？”  
“神父，你的血可以帮助它愈合。”  
“唔……”

鸣人愣住，佐助对于他的佳肴的反应很不满意，他都开了他尊贵的口，而这神父竟然不为所动，佐助盯着这位小神父眉头一皱，他们血族有能够探究别人心神的能力，虽然不能明确了解对方在想什么，但是小神父心里的波动状态显示佐助现在需要让神父心软。  
喔？

于是堂堂今年已经要两百岁的高冷血族，在佳肴的面前之下屈服了，使出他不管什么都是一流的伎俩——演技。  
佐助向前走了一步，步伐摇晃、收起肩膀、面色苍白，发际冒出细汗，用他完美的双眼皮折痕显现出疲累的神情，滑动了喉结压了压声线，确保声音低沉沙哑。

“神父……”  
“好好好，这边是吧？”

只见小神父拨开了他的衣领，露出了脖子与肩膀的连结处，佐助见猎心喜，但还是装作病弱的样子一边往神父走去。  
鸣人看佐助脚步都走不稳了，于是自己把衣领扯开了些，把自己送上吸血鬼先生的身边。  
食物如此主动，佐助也不客气了。

“嗯！”

鸣人在佐助尖牙刺入的瞬间熊熊想起了他昨天好像并没有体验到被吸血的过程，他完全晕了，鸣人这下低头可以隔着吸血鬼先生的头看见他的伤口，似乎随着吸血，伤口的范围看起来没那么大了，而且边缘都已经结痂。  
这让漩涡神父有些不太一样的感觉，他同样是助人为快乐之本，他帮助人不求回报， 只是往往不知道他有时候有没有真正的帮助到人，这次是第一次他的“帮助”能够如此的有效果，他货真价实的帮助到了人……鬼先生。  
佐助依依不舍地收回了獠牙，再不停止他就要把神父给吸出性命安危了，他还是个自制的吸血鬼，对于食物永续的概念还是有的。

“吸血鬼先生？我有帮助到你了吗？”

佐助看着神父湛蓝的眼睛，他子夜的双目由黑转红，神父的眼神顿时失焦，软倒在他怀里，佐助准备把鸣人抱回床上，鸣人身子抱起来暖暖的，他刚才喝下去的新鲜血液也暖暖的。  
吸血鬼本来就已经是习惯冰冷的存在，他怎么还会眷恋温暖呢。  
所以佐助没舍得把鸣人的记忆给抹去。

03.

神父第二天早上恍惚的醒来，觉得脖子处有些痒痒的，心想我擦我竟然又再被吸血鬼先生吸血时晕过去了？  
鸣人以为他帮助过吸血鬼先生就结束了，没想到他结束了神父忙碌的一天回到寝室时，他的房间里面多了一口棺材。

“……”

卧槽你这吸血鬼要不要这么典型，神父无力吐槽。  
神父敲了敲那口棺材，一片沉寂，神父在棺材的边缘又摸了摸，没想到棺材就这样从侧边打开了，吸血鬼先生真的睡在里面。

鸣人身为神父一该是和蔼慈祥没脾气滥好人，但他史上第一次这么想要打一个人……噢不，是鬼。  
不要欺人太甚啊！你怎么还睡得如此安详！太混蛋了吧！  
鸣人在棺材旁边气呼呼的双手交叠摆放在胸前，瞪着这位吸血鬼先生，若不是那苍白到吓人的脸色，吸血鬼先生真的长得很好看，纤长的睫毛在泪沟洒下两道阴影，轮廓犹如鬼斧神工、精心雕琢，穿着华贵的丝质衬衫，腹上交叠一双骨节分明的手。

“原来神父有偷窥人睡觉的癖好。”  
“哇！才没有！你、你才是怎么随便把棺材拖到别人房里！”  
“在我养好伤之前先住在你这里，我家很远。”  
“……”

说得真好有道理。

鸣人心想他今天被吸血肯定要保持清醒，于是在吸血鬼先生又要咬上他的脖子之前他问了。

“吸血鬼先生，你有名字吗？”  
“有的，神父。”  
“叫我漩涡鸣人吧！不然叫神父好老呀。”  
“……宇智波。”  
“唔！”

一听清楚名字佐助就张嘴咬了下去，鸣人血的味道还是一如既往的好。

吃饱喝足的佐助坐在自己的棺木旁，看着把睡衣领子扣好，睡帽带好要窝回被子里时，忍不住生出一丝戏弄他的想法。

“鸣人，你知道你的血为什么对我有帮助吗？”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“因为你还是个处//男。”  
“……吸完了就滚出去！”

于是神父开启了帮一只吸血鬼先生养伤的生活。

04.

鸣人其实对吸血鬼先生吸他的血没有任何问题，他就感觉他是在放血，现在宇智波咬他他都觉得像是被蚊子叮了，也不知道是不是真的对宇智波有帮助。

“宇智波先生，吸血鬼不怕十字架的吗？”  
“有法力的才能造成一点伤害。”

师父给我的果然是没法力的假货！

“那大蒜呢？”  
“……味道不好。”

吸血鬼先生今天吸完血，看着神父爬上床，他披上他的高领斗篷，用有些期盼的目光望着鸣人，但脸上却依然可以面无表情。  
“鸣人，你以后也睡棺材吧。”  
“呸呸呸讲什么不吉利的，我为什么要去睡棺材啊！”  
“……因为这样一睡醒就有吃的。”

神父翻了个白眼，敢请你这种不速之客还敢要求Breakfast in bed!!!  
等等，他是被当早餐了吗？等等他在这吸血鬼先生眼里一直都是食物吗？  
太混蛋了！

只是我们的小神父还是心软了，开了佐助的棺木，乖乖地爬了进去，一进去发现这一个人的棺木却不如想像中拥挤，反而很宽敞，棺木里头还有放些小东西，鸣人躺在棺材里东摸摸西摸摸。  
于是佐助一醒来眼前就是这样的美景，血袋的口子就在他面前晃呀晃的。

“嗯——！混蛋不要不打招呼就咬上来……”

好甜，这家伙怎么这么甜，佐助一边吸一边听着鸣人抱怨，鸣人竟然如此大胆地敢进来他的棺木，他不过是随口邀请，这个人的血跟这个人的反应都太和他胃口了，佐助忍不住伸出手臂把神父抱在怀里，神父还毫无自觉地随着他吸血发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
吸血鬼先生吞了吞口水，觉得他已经很久没有被唤醒的感觉再次复甦，他刚喝饱，正用舌头舔着那两道小小的口子，他把手探入了神父的睡衣里面，另一只手则是来到了人父的胯骨处，想知道未经人事的神父会作何反应。

只见鸣人抓住了他上下其手的手，转过身来小神父正义凛然的开口：

“吃饭好好吃，不要玩食物。”

 

//tbc


End file.
